1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for receiving broadcast signals, more specifically, a method for switching broadcast channels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
IPTV services, which provide two-way TV services through the Internet, are in common use along with the TV services using conventional broadcasting networks. An IPTV is connected to a set-top box which converts IP video signals to standard TV signals and if a switched video service (SVS) system is used, can connect selectively to a broadband network channel or a service such as a subscriber service and a movie according to a user's preference.
The IPTV has advantages such as high quality video and various additional services as well as two-way interactivity not found in the analog broadcasting such as the conventional terrestrial broadcasting.
Despite these advantages, when a user watching a particular channel attempts to switch to another one, conventional IPTVs cause a time delay (zapping delay) longer than that of analog broadcasting until channel switching is completed. The channel zapping time developed at the time of switching channels of IPTVs results from a transmission and reception method used for the IPTVs; thus, there needs a method for reducing the channel zapping time in a broadcasting system such as the IPTV.